Wicked Little Deeds
by dimkaluv
Summary: A collection of random oneshots featuring multiple pairings and an assortment of adult situations. Rated M.
1. Being Lissa RoseChristian

_A/N: New oneshot. Hope you guys like. :D I hope to eventually make this a collection. For now, there is this.)_

**Disclaimer:**Christian and Rose belong to Richelle Mead. I just play with them.

This story contains mature content. Reader discretion is advised.

* * *

**Being Lissa**

Wicked Little Deeds

* * *

There are some things you just don't do.

Fantasizing about getting with your girlfriend's hot BFF is one of those things.

"Point," Rose said as her fist connected with my gut and I landed flat on my ass. "You need to keep your eyes on your opponent's movements at all times," she said, chastising me as she offered her hand to help me up. I waved it away and stood on my own, regaining my fighter stance. She moved back into position and faced me. "If you don't watch your opponent, can't predict their next move, little things like that punch will get by you and you'll be dead."

Her hands went back up to guard her face. "Or worse," she said just as her foot snaked out of nowhere and caught me by the ankles, sweeping me off my feet.

Like I hadn't been watching her closely enough already. What had distracted me from anticipating the unexpected gut punch was a bead of sweat trailing down her neck and into her abundant cleavage.

I didn't have an excuse for not seeing the foot.

We'd been at this for close to an hour now, Rose striking and me dodging. Every now and then I'd get a good hit in, but with all of her years of practice, she could tell what I was going to do even before I did. I figured we'd made some progress with as much sweaty effort as we'd put in. The hair at the back of her neck just under her ponytail was wet with perspiration. Her smell was all around me, invading my nostrils like a dark spice, fogging up my mind.

I shook my head, trying to get a grip on myself. "You're just angry because you got tricked into helping me train."

"Yeah, I'm angry I got tricked. But I don't mind the training part. Everyone should be training."

Lissa and Adrian were training, in their own way. Still trying to figure out each other's secrets. Trying to learn the ways of Spirit from each other the way I was getting tips from Rose on hand-to-hand combat. If she'd been able to wield fire magic, I'd have shown her some of the things I'd learned. Too bad someone as volatile as Rose couldn't make her own flames.

"You know, that was a pretty funny trick you pulled," Rose said as her fist went out and I dodged her strike at the last moment. "Lighting Sarcozy on fire again… I don't know how you keep getting away with it."

"It's not like he got burned," I said, ducking just as her foot sailed over my head.

"Assault on a royal should've gotten you executed a _long_ time ago."

"He deserved it both times," I growled, landing a hard blow to her shoulder. She stumbled backwards with a stunned look on her face.

"What the hell's the matter with you? I mean, normally you're an asshole who I can't stand to be around. Right now, you're an asshole I'd like to stake through the heart."

"Just my shining personality I guess," I said, giving her one of my trademark smirks. "Why do you care that my world's not all unicorns and rainbows?"

"Because you're my– because I have to put up with your bullshit every day. If you don't tell me now, I'll just wait until Lissa gets it out of you." She bent over and picked up a towel to wipe away the perspiration from her face and neck.

"You going to use that nifty little mind link of yours?"

"Why would I do that?"

"You spy on her all the time."

"Not willingly. You think I _like_ to watch you guys go at it in the church attic? You think I like being Lissa when you're with her?"

"What do you mean by 'being Lissa'?"

"When I'm in her head, I feel everything she does, as if it was my own body. So when you guys are… yeah, it's like it's happening to me."

Shit. I don't know why it never occurred to me before, that Rose might've been watching through Lissa's eyes whenever she and I had sex. So Rose had probably caught more than her fair share of my naked ass, all sexed up and thick for Lissa. Feeling everything I'd ever made Lissa feel. And fuck, I could make Lissa scream.

"So, you've had me before have you?" I looked her up and down, considering this new information. "…Was it good?"

"Fuck you," she said nastily.

"Apparently you already have," I threw back at her. She looked like she was going to beat me, and when she moved closer, the thought had doubtlessly crossed her mind. Instead, as she moved forward, I came to a different realization. "Now you want it for real," I said, a smug, almost disbelieving smile forming on my lips.

"Shut the hell up. You don't know what the fuck you're talking about," she said getting closer, almost in my face, throwing the towel down.

"No. I'm right. You _do_ want it. You want me. Admit it."

Her eyes narrowed at me and she began to back away off the mat in a move that told me I'd been right. Her desire was pouring off of her and flooding my nostrils. My skin started to prickle, and I had to know if that strength I felt behind every punch was purely physical, or if it went deeper than that. If, in her core, she was all anger and heat as she was on the outside. I grabbed her solid bicep, but she just tore her arm out of my grasp.

"You don't know _anything_." She was breathing hard, probably angry that she couldn't disguise her hunger for me behind her hostility. "Every time you were with Lissa, I was there. Every. Time."

"And you liked what it felt like… when you were Lissa," I said, twisting my fingers around her wrist.

"Maybe," she said, panting, staring up at me from beneath those long, dark lashes. "It's too bad I can't stand your guts."

"Likewise," I said, my lip peeling back off my fangs, unable to mask my heightening arousal. "So… what do we do?"

Rose began removing her sweat-stained t-shirt, exposing a black lace bra. "If I've been with you all of those times, this should be no different, right?"

"Not for you," I said, covering my crotch with both hands as my pants grew tight and a bulge formed under my palms.

She glanced down to where my hands were shielding an erection. "I've already seen it all."

"Well, then by all means."

She approached me almost tentatively at first, probably wondering if I was for real I couldn't help feeling just as suspicious. But as soon as her hands slid over my hips and moved down to the front of my jeans, gripping me tight through the thick material, I just about lost it.

I grabbed Rose by the wrists in a move her guardian skills hadn't detected, hauling her down on the mat and dragging her beneath me.

"This doesn't mean I like you," she said breathlessly as I hooked my fingers into the ass pockets of her jeans and yanked them down with her underwear. Digging my fingers into her hair, I snapped the elastic that held up her ponytail and thick waves of luscious, dark hair spilled out.

"Shut up," I said, thrusting my tongue into her mouth, silencing her with a slide of my tongue over hers. She squealed and fought, not wanting to kiss me, but I had both hands cupping her face. She probably felt like us kissing would mean more than it did, but if I was going to get inside her, then dammit I wanted to kiss her too. And I'd had enough of her yammering. I pushed harder against her, pressing her down into the mat with our faces all up close and personal until she liked it enough to kiss me back. Which she did, once I'd demonstrated that wicked sucking thing I'd learned from Lissa. She groaned, her nails digging deep into the skin of my forearms in retaliation. Her thighs locked tight against my hips so that I was caught between her legs. Her hands were working hard to get my shirt off, and then shifting down to the buckle at my hips.

Once my pants hit the floor, I ground my hips into the cradle of her thighs, letting her feel me through the thin material of my boxer shorts. How hard I was from just looking at her, from kissing her. From feeling her hot body rubbing against mine. And she felt every hard inch of me. I know because her dark, exotic eyes lit up in excitement, and she ran her tongue over her lips in anticipation of my thick tip penetrating her. Rose's chest came up to meet mine, letting me feel her rigid tits through her lace bra.

"I want to hear you ask for it," I said with a smug smile forming on my lips.

"Fuck you," she said, gritting her teeth. And just possibly, she grew wetter, because the crotch of my boxers was drenched.

"Only after you ask for it," I said, rubbing myself against her dripping core. She moaned loudly, and then growled as I pulled back, her eyes glaring at the throbbing erection in my boxers.

An eternity ticked by, each heaving breath from Rose pressing her tits into my chest, and neither of us were getting what we wanted.

Her wild eyes stared up at me, glaring, hating me for this.

"Put it in me," she said abruptly, breaking the tense silence between us.

"That didn't sound like a _please_ to me."

She snarled and started to wriggle out from underneath me. But I was quicker and had her pinned down on her stomach with my knees pressing into the backs of her thighs. She surged under me, lifting her ass and rubbing herself against my cock, trying to distract me with her slickness.

"Christian, please," she begged when she realized that wasn't working.

"Please what?"

"I need you," she said, lifting her hips up to mine as I hovered over her with her arms and legs pinned. "_Please_, put it in me."

I groaned aloud at hearing Rose's breathy, desperate begging. Making quick work of my boxers, I rolled her onto her back, kissing her so fiercely she gasped. I split her thighs with my knee, palming myself in one hand and angling it to her glossy center, still licking at her stubborn red lips.

As I eased myself inside, Rose moaned loudly and I'd had half a mind to smother her with that sweat-soaked towel so that we wouldn't get caught fucking in the middle of the gym. "God… you're so… tight," I said through clenched teeth. I shoved in all the way with a snap of my hips, and she bit into my lip so hard she drew blood, the taste of warm and sweet blooming over my tongue. And even though it was my own… I kind of liked it.

Of course, I'd heard of dhampir women becoming blood whores by letting Moroi men drink their blood a disgraceful thing for a dhampir to do. I also heard that it was pretty fantastic, supposedly, to do it while having sex, hence the term "blood whore". But I'd never considered ever trying it myself because I wasn't interested for one, and secondly, what dhampir girl would let _me_ disgrace her in that way?

I knew Rose had been bitten before. She'd fed Lissa for two years while on the run, and had to have grown familiar with the rush of glorious chemicals that came with a vampire bite. But that alone didn't make her a blood whore, and I didn't think becoming one was on her bucket list. Doubtlessly, she liked the bites. Had to have with the hundreds, thousands that Lissa'd given her.

Despite the taboo, another need welled up in me to bite Rose and drink her blood while inside of her. And as soon as that creamy neck of hers was exposed, I was sinking my teeth into it before I was even aware of what I was doing. She screamed as my fangs dug deep into that tender flesh. Her skin was so hot and sensitive, and Rose was so deliciously vulnerable beneath me. Her scream faded into soft moans, and then she sighed in pleasure as the endorphins in my saliva began to work through her bloodstream, abating that brief shock of pain and enveloping her in absolute ecstasy.

As I surged against her like a wave, I took small pulls from her vein, limiting how much I drank so that I wouldn't kill her. And in the event that I took too much, she'd grow sleepy and fall pleasantly into death, feeling no pain at all. What a way to go. But I had no intention of becoming a Strigoi tonight, and I didn't want Rose dead either, no matter how bad she ticked me off. I figured I could do without Rose's malevolent spirit haunting me for the rest of my days. Not that the living version wouldn't be any less insufferable. Nevertheless, I pulled back from her vein when I'd taken enough, licking away the few remaining drops of blood from the two faint puncture wounds in her neck. She whined in frustration at the loss of blissful chemicals coursing through her, trying to get my lips at her carotid for more.

I was tempted to go at it again. Her blood was exquisite with a spicy kick that tingled on the tongue like a small explosion had gone off in your mouth. Matched her personality perfectly. But with how much I'd taken already, drinking any more would be risking her life. Her eyes were glazed over and she was weak as I held her in my arms. Feeling a trickle of blood run down my chin, I grasped her by the neck, bringing her forward as I pushed my tongue into her mouth, mimicking the movements and the sounds going on where we were joined below. I made her taste her own blood in my mouth just as she'd made me taste mine. And instead of threatening her safety by taking more blood, I bit into that lace bra that confined her breasts. C-cup knockers spilled out and I buried my face in their suppleness, using my teeth and my tongue to tease those tight pink tips.

I flipped her back onto her stomach, her chest collapsing against the mat, slipping back inside of her and driving so deeply she bit into my hand to keep from crying out. With my fists planted firmly on either side of her on the mat, I kept up that rapid pace, slowing only as orgasm gripped her, the contractions of her inner walls clenching me so tightly I almost came. I continued to pound into her, drawing it out for as long as I could, until finally, the need to finish swept over me and I couldn't hold out any longer. Rose was lying on her stomach with her head twisted to the side so she could breathe as I continued to push into her from behind. With a clenching grip on her hips that made her complain, I spilled myself inside of her.

I hoped to god she wouldn't get pregnant.

Pulling out, I fell to her side, tired after all of that sweaty action.

"So… was it better being Rose?" I asked, laboring for breath. "Or was it better when you were Lissa?"

"Fuck you" she said, still catching her breath. But she'd said it with a smile.

"You already have, Rose," I said, feebly grabbing my shirt to cover my nakedness, too tired to actually pull any clothing on.

A while later, Rose regained her strength and got up, pulling back on the sexy lace panties I'd taken off of her not too long ago. I almost wanted to pull them back down, spread her open and do it again. But taking her blood had made me sleepy I didn't even know how Rose could stand after what I'd done to her. She glanced around on the floor for the black lace bra she'd had on earlier, something else I wanted to take off of her all over again. Her breasts were something to behold. She wasn't like Lissa. Where Lissa was all elegant limbs and flushed skin and pink edible breasts, Rose was curves and hips and a tiny waist to dip your fingers into.

And though she was the last person on Earth I'd want to love, I had to give her that.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! If you loved it, please leave a review!_


	2. Retaliation MiaJesseRalf

_A/N: Just realized that it's been exactly two years since I first started posting stories here. Anyway, here's another oneshot for the collection. Hope you enjoy! :)_

**Disclaimer: **These characters belong to Richelle Mead. I just play with them.

This story contains mature content. Reader discretion is advised.

* * *

**Retaliation**

Wicked Little Deeds

* * *

"Hey Jesse," I said, standing outside his room.

"Mia. What can I do for you?" he asked, peeking his head through the open door.

"Tell me what you know about Rose."

Jesse raised an eyebrow in interest. "What do you want to know?"

"Anything you can tell me," I said adamantly.

"Why should I tell you anything?"

"You do something for me, and I'll do something for you."

"Oh yeah?" His door opened wider. Just the invitation I'd been hoping for. I stepped inside the small dorm room, noticing his buddy Ralf sleeping on the bed.

"So you want to know about Rose?" Jesse asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yeah. You guys were getting hot in the lounge a while back. Before Belikov caught you."

"Oh yeah," he said looking rather like he'd prefer to forget the memory. "But Rose had been into it. We were close to… you know."

"God," I muttered. "I so don't need to know about your sexual conquests."

"And she almost let me bite her."

"Wait wait wait. She was going to let you drink her blood?"

"Well, yeah," he said shrugging. "She likes it. She fed Lissa while they were gone."

This was _exactly_ the kind of treasure I'd been hoping for in coming here. Rose liked to get bit? What a disgusting sleaze. The wheels in my head were spinning so fast I could barely keep up with the plot forming there. "Jesse, I need just one more thing from you."

"What's that?"

"I want you to spread some new gossip about Rose."

"New gossip?"

"Yeah. Tell people you and Ralf slept with her. _And_ that she let you drink her blood."

"I don't know… Rose is pretty hardcore. She could kill us." Jesse looked legitimately concerned as he glanced back at Ralf. Ralf snored loudly, and I think drooled a little. Jesse turned back to me. "What are you gonna do for me if I spread this rumor about Rose?" he said, his dark blue eyes lighting up.

"Anything you want."

"Anything?" He looked me up and down, considering the weight of everything that offer had to give. "So, you'd like… have sex then?"

"If that's what you want."

And he wanted it. I could tell. Jesse's eyes shone with excitement. "Yeah, sure," he said, a lazy smile playing across his lips. "I think I can do that for you."

"Then we have a deal?" I asked, my heart beating faster in delight. This would happen. I would get revenge on that skeevy bitch Rose and her weakling friend Lissa for what they did to me.

_To us_, I thought, thinking of the only boy in the world I loved.

Because of Rose and Lissa, I was losing everything I cared about. My boyfriend, Aaron. My friends. My status. They had to pay.

"Deal," Jesse said. "But on one condition."

Shit. What now? What more would it take to make this happen? "What?" I asked cautiously, and knowing I would regret it.

"Ralf joins us."

"What?" I glanced at Ralf drooling all over Jesse's pillow, feeling thoroughly disgusted at the thought of seeing that lumbering slob naked. This had not been the one condition I'd expected. "Hell no. I asked you. He's got nothing to do with this."

"You said you'd do anything I want. I want you to fuck us both. Together."

"Oh god," I groaned. Worst possible scenario. Not only was I in it for one meathead, but two? And the other wasn't even that attractive. And he was also kind of chubby for a Moroi. Jesse at least had a pretty face. "Jesse, I'm so not into that threesome shit."

"Then the deal's off."

I sucked back on my teeth, trying out all the angles to see if I could make this better for myself. Jesse was the only one I trusted to be able to fuck up Rose's status. The only one who had enough power among the royal idiots at this high school that could end that Drago-queer's reputation. Honestly, she slobbered all over Aaron to hide the fact that she and Rose were just a couple of lesbos. That she fed from Rose while they were gone. She probably liked it too.

And Rose, that whore. I _know_ she liked it.

"Or… maybe I should tell Rose about our little deal," Jesse threatened, giving me a sidelong look. "What do you think she'd have to say about that?"

If he told Rose what I'd been planning, I'd be dead. Rose would absolutely kill me and probably wouldn't even care that she'd get kicked out for it. I could see that spark of deviousness flash in Jesse's eyes and could hardly believe that this asshole was seriously going to use my own plot against me.

_We should've been friends a long time ago_, I thought. Someone as underhanded as me. What are the odds that Jesse would be this good looking _and_ have a brain? If I wasn't with Aaron, I could almost see myself falling for this guy.

I needed Jesse. He was the only one that could do this. And he needed Ralf apparently. Therefore I needed them both to make this work.

_Dammit_. I couldn't see a way around sleeping with Ralf. And I couldn't let Jesse tell Rose about this. _Aaron_, I thought. _I'm doing this for you_.

"Okay," I sighed.

Jesse's eyes shined in delight. "Fuck yeah," he said eagerly unbuckling his pants. "Ralf man, get the fuck up."

"Wait, we're doing this _now_?" I asked as Ralf rolled sleepily off the bed.

"Now or never, sweetheart," Jesse said giving me a cocky smile.

"Fuck," I muttered under my breath. And fuck was right. I'd have to do them both in order to get what I wanted. "Where do you want me?" I sighed, completely uninterested.

Ralf was up now and was pulling his socks off. I felt dirty just seeing him getting undressed. I couldn't imagine how much worse that feeling would get when we were both naked with our skin pressed in tight together. I shuddered and shook my head, trying to get that image out of my brain.

"You gotta take it off," Jesse said, tugging on my top.

"Hey!" I exclaimed when I heard some of the stitching break. "I can handle it, thanks," I growled, and glanced behind me at the door. Still time to back out of this, but Jesse would in all likelihood let slip to Rose about my plotting. It was death by psycho bitch or a really low moment in life that I could later forget all about.

"Lock the door, will ya?"

Jesse hurried over, his shirt barely hanging off of him, and locked the room up tight. Just him and me… and Ralf.

"Okay," I said, taking a deep breath. "Let's get this over with." I tugged my blouse all the way off and slipped out of my skirt.

Jesse stared down at me, taking in my small body, my even smaller waist. He brought his hand up and ran his fingers over the material of my bra, scratching the lavender lace with his nails. "I want you outta this," he said, slightly out of breath. For how many girls he got on a regular basis, he seemed almost desperate to be with me. He put his arms around my waist and pulled me closer as he sank back on the bed with me in tow. His fingers dipped into the back of my panties and pinched my ass.

"Mmm… nice and firm," Jesse said with a lascivious grin, fangs showing. "Ralf, get over here."

Ralf came closer to us but looked clueless as to what to do with me. "Touch her," Jesse commanded as he dug a hand into his own jeans and began to jerk himself.

I recoiled at the thought of Ralf laying a finger on me, but it was what Jesse wanted. And I wanted whatever Jesse wanted if it meant he was going to help me.

Ralf's fingers tentatively reached for my chest, and it was so obvious that Ralf had never been with a girl before. When Jesse took Ralf's hand and tried to guide him through the motions, Ralf didn't look like he enjoyed it one bit and would have much preferred to have helped Jesse with what was doing in his pants instead. I would've liked Ralf to have not touched me at all.

But he did anyway.

His fingers were cold on my skin as Jesse unhooked my bra. My nipples were tight from being exposed and they both stared down at them, looking like hungry men at a feast.

"Jesus, did you want to do this or are you just going to stare?" I asked irritably.

Jesse kicked into gear and pulled me roughly into his lap. He kissed my neck and worked his way down to my breasts, sucking each of my nipples into his hot mouth. Meanwhile, I didn't know what Ralf was doing. Probably getting off from watching Jesse and me.

When I thought to look back, he was naked except for his boxers. _Boy works quick_. Jesse still had his pants on, though they'd fallen low on his hips. I took the initiative to rub him through the material covering him. He twitched in my hand and his kisses grew a little more impatient.

He mumbled something against my mouth. "What?" I pulled away enough for him to speak.

"Suck it," he said, pressing my hand firmly into his crotch.

Well, I might've done it anyway if he'd asked me nicely.

Rolling my eyes, I reached into his boxers and pulled his cock out. "Go on," he said nudging me closer. I climbed out of his lap and sat by him on the bed. He laid back into the bed as I tugged his pants down with his boxers until they were just a pile on the floor.

I'd only done it once before, with Andre back when I was a freshman. Aaron and I hadn't gotten to do this yet, even though I'd have loved it if we did. I licked up Jesse's shaft and he groaned, his head flopping back into the pillows. I glanced over at Ralf who was pumping his own cock behind us.

Jesse's hips thrusted slightly as I tongued that space near the tip of his head. I reached into my own panties and started to rub myself a little since I was starting to feel hot. I took him into my mouth as far as I could, sucking him and swirling my tongue around him. Jesse moaned loudly, pulling my hair.

"Stop," he panted the warning. "Stop or I'm gonna come." I didn't need him coming on my face, so I stopped. "Ralf, get over here man."

Ralf climbed onto the bed by us and to my surprise, Jesse kissed him. He then reached between them and started to pump Ralf's cock. I was so shocked to see Jesse giving another man a handjob while he made out with him.

"You guys have done this before," I said, noticing the way Ralf sucked on Jesse's neck and the way Jesse's body responded to Ralf's lips roaming over his sensitive skin. Oh yeah, they'd done it before. They already knew what the other liked. And it was like I wasn't even here with how animatedly they were ignoring me. Um, hello? Naked girl here.

I wondered how the two of them ever got together in the first place. Jesse was well known for his promiscuity among the female persuasion. I never would have guessed that he liked to take it as much as he gave it out. Never would have thought he liked guys, much less have been with one before. Ralf especially. The guy honestly wasn't much to look at.

The fact that they were all into each other was starting to piss me off. Maybe I hadn't been into this before, but dammit I was here now and I wanted some action. Though I speculated that if I left, they likely wouldn't even have noticed.

Grabbing hold of Jesse's arm, I yanked him away from Ralf and started in on his mouth, forceful in the way I pushed my tongue past his lips. He was too far gone to really care about who was doing what to him. Ralf didn't even try to hide the glare in my direction as I'd stolen what he'd wanted. Fuck him. This had nothing to do with him. The only reason he was here was because Jesse had wanted him to be.

Jesse laid me back on the bed as he sucked at my neck and dammit, I was so into this I even giggled a little. I could feel his fangs grazing sharply against my skin and felt the space between my legs grow wetter. Jesse tugged my panties down my legs, splitting me open before him with his thumbs. "Oh, look at you," he sighed, bending down between my thighs and licking all the way up my slit. His hands wrapped around my hips, settling before me as Ralf looked on and continued to play with himself. I reached down and grabbed a handful of Jesse's bronze hair, unable to stop my pelvis from undulating under his tongue.

"Yes..." I moaned as Jesse's tongue dipped into my sex. My body trembled as his flexible muscle thrusted in and out sinfully. He started a faster pace with his tongue and it didn't take long for me to climax. "Y-you're good at that," I panted, still clenching his hair tightly. He looked up at me with glossy lips and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He smiled, happily spreading my legs apart to make room for himself between my thighs. Teasing his cock-head up my slit, Jesse slicked himself up with my juices before positioning himself at my threshold, slowly pushing inside. My hips arched up to meet his as my body engulfed his shaft. He let out something like a whimper as I swiveled my hips to get accustomed to the feel of him stretching me from inside. He was bigger than either Aaron or Andre had been, but we managed a perfect fit.

He started to work against me in slow, shallow thrusts and I began to get lost in the feel of him. He might not have been Aaron, but he was still very good at this. His tongue entered me just as his cock had, and he kissed me thoroughly as he rocked in and out of me below.

I spotted Ralf over Jesse's shoulder, rummaging around in the bedside drawer for something, but didn't find out what he was doing as Jesse shifted the angle of his hips and drove deeper into me. I made a startled, pleasured sound that shocked us both.

I opened my eyes in time to see Ralf uncap a bottle of lube and start slicking himself up. It hit me what was going on here and I started to get worried.

"Wait a minute," I said breathlessly as Jesse continued to push into me. "I don't do that."

"It's not for you," Ralf said, his face and neck as pink as the massive erection sticking straight out of his hips. If it hadn't been occupied by Jesse's tongue, my mouth would've dropped open.

Ralf moved in close behind Jesse and got a firm hold on the royal's hips. He shifted Jesse back, taking me with him in the process, and aligned his hips with Jesse's backside. Jesse moaned, his shudder rippling through him and into me, as Ralf pushed his fat tip between Jesse's cheeks. Jesse burrowed deeper into me as Ralf shoved into him from behind, my nails biting into Jesse's shoulders.

"Oh _fuuuuck_," Ralf groaned, his knuckles whitening on Jesse's hips. "Oh yeah, that's it. Fuck yeah that's good."

"Hey man, shut the hell up," Jesse panted through busy lips.

Ralf set the rhythm, or rather, interrupted the one Jesse had begun when Ralf had pricked him in the ass and started his own. The rippling effect had us all moving together, every shove forward from Ralf pushing Jesse farther into me, the pressure doubling on me by the twin thrusts in my direction.

It was incredible, the way we all moved together. I swiveled my hips beneath Jesse and his moan was muffled by my mouth. He cupped my ass and changed the position of my legs so as to hit deeper inside. "Oh yeah," he said as Ralf did his thing behind us.

It didn't take long this way, and soon Jesse's thrusts came hard and quick. Ralf's as well. I was sure he'd leave marks on Jesse's pale skin when this was all over.

"Ah! I'm gonna come," I cried and dug my nails into the skin of Jesse's arms. He groaned as my walls clenched him tight, his hips shoving erratically into me as Ralf thrusted urgently into him. Jesse's cock twitched inside me as he came. He whimpered double the pleasure as Ralf pumped off the last of his release into him.

Jesse sank against me and Ralf fell against him, and they were both crushing the hell out of me. "You're too fucking heavy," I complained and Ralf pulled out of Jesse, flopping beside me, but Jesse stayed put, snuggling up under my chin.

He was sort of gorgeous and had really nice bronze colored hair. Those dark blue eyes of his gazed up at me sleepily and I couldn't resist from running my fingers through that normally perfectly styled hair. Now it was sweaty and messy from all of the rolling around we'd done.

I was happy to stay there for a moment longer with Jesse lying against me, but I really needed to be heading back to my own dorm. I sighed as I removed myself from beneath Jesse. He rolled over and Ralf spooned up against him. I didn't know what to think about the two of them, but it made sense. Jesse was most definitely into girls, but this other side of him that took it in the back from Ralf was shocking to say the least.

I climbed out of bed and gathered my clothes from the pile we'd left on the floor. I thought I'd lost one of my shoes, but found it underneath the bed.

"You leaving?" Jesse mumbled, his eyes closed. Ralf was already snoring again.

"Yeah," I said as I pulled my skirt back on. I stepped into my shoes before pulling on my shirt.

"When do you want the rumors to start," he murmured sleepily into the pillow.

"Tomorrow. You know what to do," I said, shutting the door behind me, feeling guilty for having cheated on Aaron, but gleeful that Rose and Lissa would get what was coming to them.


	3. Easy A RoseStan

_A/N: Here's another addition to the WLD collection. This was such a pain in the ass to write! lol Anyway, I hope you all enjoy! :D_

**Disclaimer: **These characters belong to Richelle Mead. I just play with them.

This story contains mature content. Reader discretion is advised.

* * *

**Easy A**

Wicked Little Deeds

* * *

I'd never intended to have sex with a teacher.

Obviously I didn't include Dimitri among those I considered "educators". At least, not when he was pushing me up against walls and thrusting his tongue into my mouth.

As I was saying, I'd never meant to do a teacher. And I sure as hell never planned to fuck Stan. I'd always thought that no amount of bribery or extortion would even get me to consider it. Yet… somehow, it happened.

The bell rang, signaling the end of the day's bodyguard theory lessons. I was just about to blow this popsicle stand when-

"Hathaway," Stan demanded from the front of the room. "See me. We need to have a little discussion about your… behavior."

I scowled as I watched everyone fleeing this hellhole, leaving me alone with Stan where there are no witnesses. All because he couldn't take a harmless joke. I guess I was lucky he didn't send me to Kirova – a fate worse than death with graduation still hanging in the balance.

I sighed, leaving my bag on my chair as I approached the lion's den. _Er… desk_.

Stan never bothered with needless friendly teacher-student interaction whenever it came to me. Instead he got right to the point. "I've done you too many favors," he said.

I snorted. "What favors? You knock me every chance you get."

"Because you don't take this seriously enough."

"I do! I take it very seriously!" I insisted. Okay, maybe today I'd been goofing off, but I'm usually trying to prove that I'm every bit as determined as the rest of these novices. More, even. And I told him so. "You know I've taken out Strigoi before."

"So you've already killed two Strigoi. Big whoop. Your arrogance isn't going to protect you the next time you encounter a Strigoi. _You need to get it in your head_ that even experienced guardians fail. Legendary guardians."

He had to be talking about Arthur Schoenberg, the badass guardian who's many exploits our curriculum was based on. He used to run the qualifier exams for the novices, that is, before he'd been brutally murdered a few months ago. His loss was still a fresh wound in the guardian world. It was even personal for me in a way, having seen the aftermath of his grisly demise.

I rolled my eyes, wanting every bit for this to be over, wanting to escape to my practice session with Dimitri. I'd always hated Stan, but nowadays I hated him with a passion. He seemed to have a special place for me in his undersized Grinch's heart. Ever since Lissa and I came back, all Stan ever did was mock me and put me down. So maybe we hadn't been all that careful on the run. We'd been pretty stupid, and I could see that now. But honestly, it wasn't my fault we left in the first place – Ms. Karp had compelled me for Lissa's protection. Yet everything always seemed to be my fault. My responsibility.

And I had to admit. I had made a lot of mistakes this year. I had a lot of regrets. Mason's death was one of them. But I couldn't keep guilt-tripping myself because then I'd never get over it. For now, I'd moved on as much as I could, using his death as a reason to fight harder.

Which was why I was so pissed off I had to be here arguing with Stan.

He was still ranting, but I just barely caught the tail end of it.

"…to come after school today," he gruffly concluded.

"What was that?" I asked.

"See? This is _entirely_ my point!" he complained, throwing his arms up. "You don't listen. How do your other teachers even put up with you?"

"Well, maybe if you had something _interesting_ to say once in a while…" I retorted.

"Hathaway. My room. Final bell," he said, and _dammit_, I knew this time he wasn't playing games. One more push and say bye bye graduation. "And if you decide detention isn't worth your time," he threatened, "I'll be paying the Headmistress a little visit about your noncompliance."

I bit my cheek hard in an effort to keep from saying some choice words that would get me kicked out even before my date with Stan tonight. Fuming on the inside about being scolded, and for having to miss Dimitri's lesson today, I turned abruptly around, slung my backpack gracelessly over my shoulder, and stalked out of the classroom.

* * *

The last bell for the day rang and I felt my heart sink. _Time for my date with Stan_, I thought unpleasantly.

I found him in his classroom where he'd decided I'd serve my sentence. He sat at his desk, heaps of papers and folders and textbooks taking up every square inch of the flat surface.

"So you're here?" he said when he'd finally bothered to glance up from grading papers. As if his threat to go to Kirova and get me kicked out of school hadn't been compelling at all…

"Dammit, am I see-through again?" I asked in mock frustration.

"Cute," he said blankly. "Sit."

I took the empty seat across from him, wondering what in the hell he wanted now.

"What are you waiting for? Start grading," he said, thrusting a red pen into my hand and gesturing to the mountain of assignments on his desk. "I didn't tell you to come just so you could screw around."

I snarled at the pen he'd shoved into my hand and glanced at the Appalachian trail of assignments Stan had yet to go through.

This was a fairly unusual move on his part, considering he could have just sent me to Kirova to be dealt with as per our normal day to day routine. But today he'd decided that he'd rather spend his time after school punishing me.

Which was exactly what this was. I mean, what else would you call menial labor grading papers during detention? Rather creative thinking, you gotta admit. I mean, for a teacher. It's almost the kind of cruel and unusual punishment I'd expect Kirova or my mother to come up with. Running laps for five hours I could handle. Paperwork? Kill me now, _please_.

"You do realize that I now know all of answers to the midterm?" I asked after nearly an hour of grading papers.

Stan shrugged his shoulders uninterestedly. "And what do you plan to do with the knowledge? Don't expect to be taking the same one."

"I could sell the answers," I threatened. This got a narrow-eyed look in my direction.

"Hathaway…" he sighed, squeezing the bridge of his nose, those bushy eyebrows of his crunching together. "Can we not just sit here for five minutes without your maddening commentary?"

I shut up for once. About twenty minutes – but what felt like hours in Rose-time – had passed and I'd finished grading nearly ten tests when-

"Dammit!" Stan shouted. I slid back in my chair as coffee spilled all over everything he and I had just graded. He was huffing in annoyance and trying to mop up the coffee in a futile attempt to save what hadn't been stained. I honestly kinda felt bad for the guy, all that paperwork sopping wet. Someone was going to have to print out another copy of their essay… so I got up and headed for the girl's restroom.

"Where are you going? Hathaway! You're still in detention!" I heard him shout on my way out. "Dammit," I heard him mutter again in defeat.

He seemed rather surprised when I returned with a roll of paper towels in hand. "Thanks," he said almost grudgingly as I handed a few sheets to him. I just shrugged and got on my knees to start mopping up what had spilled on the floor.

"You don't have to do that," he said, and I glanced behind me to see him staring at my ass before he quickly averted his eyes. Clearing his throat he said, "Don't you have homework or something?"

"Just math," I said, "but I don't care about that right now."

"Surprising you have time to worry about homework," he muttered, shuffling through wet, graded assignments. "This paper could've used some." He held up the essay I'd handed in earlier today, now drenched in cold coffee.

"That bad?" Completely forgetting how Stan had stared at my ass, I yanked the paper out of his hand to see my grade. Stan muttered something about needing it back because the grades still had to go into his records, coffee stained or not.

"You gave me a D? That's not fair!" I was pissed since I had actually worked hard on the damn thing. It was a topic I actually liked, involving techniques Dimitri had showed me during our lessons. Techniques we'd practiced…

"That grammar's what's not fair," he said, plucking the essay out of my grasp.

"My grammar? _Seriously_?" I hissed in anger. "What about the valid points I brought up about humans helping Strigoi?"

"Where were your resources?" he demanded, and dammit, there would be no persuading him when he got like that. "As far as I could tell, none of this was researched."

"UGH!" I screamed, pitching the wet paper towels at the trashcan. The stupid thing fell over and used tissues and gum wrappers scattered everywhere. "Why do you do this to me? I mean, I know you hate me, but it doesn't matter how hard I try, I'll never get a good grade in your class!"

"You frequently disrupt my lectures with your commentary," he said beginning to tick off the things I do wrong on his fingers. "You don't follow directions, and you're tardy 99.9 percent of the time. You should be glad I didn't fail this paper."

I balled my fists so tight I was sure my fingernails were going to leave little crescents in my skin. I wanted to rage at him. I couldn't wait for the field experience. _The first chance I get, I'm nailing this asshole in the mouth._

"Don't you get it? You're so _annoying_ all the time, interrupting my class. And I don't appreciate the doodles you do of me with fire coming out of my butt."

I was about to interject, saying that Meredith had drawn that-

"Don't even pretend. I've seen them."

Damn, he caught me there.

"But I don't _hate_ you. I don't _hate_ any of my students," he said. "Least of all you. I see so much potential in you, more than you see in yourself right now. I'm _trying_ to get you on the right path. I want to see you graduate and do great things. I want to be able to say, 'That was _my_ student. I taught her everything she knows about bodyguard theory.'"

Great, so now this was turning into a Hallmark moment. Though I had to admit, it was nice for once to have Stan not raging at me.

"But you make everything so _fucking_ hard!"

Had I heard that right?

Stan just cursed? At a student?

My face must have given away my shock because he looked embarrassed and stared at his feet, his face and neck turning red. I snorted and laughed. "What," he muttered, scratching the back of his neck.

"I'm impressed," I giggled. "I didn't think those kinds of words were in the vocabulary of an educator."

He rolled his eyes and pulled off his jacket, shoving up the sleeves of his collared shirt. "You make me so insane," he said, shaking his head. "Ultimately though, I want you to do well. So I'll make you a deal. You try harder in my class. I want to see you _working_. I want your mouth shut. I don't want a word from you unless I specifically ask for it."

"Er… so where does the _deal_ part come in?" So far it sounded a lot like the kinds of demands Kirova would make of me. All effort on my part, but no rewards in return, so why bother?

"I'll give you bonuses if you do things for me."

I regarded him suspiciously. "What… kind of things? Are you coming on to me, Stan?" A smirk tugged at my lips. This would have been the perfect time to have known how to pull a one-eyebrower like Dimitri. But since I didn't have that super power, I used one of my own. I knew I had a desired body in this school, with my C-cup chest and curves. And I knew for damn sure that guys digged that. Dimitri was one of them.

Was Stan?

I reached for the elastic holding my hair up and pulled my ponytail loose. Long, dark chocolate waves spilled out onto my shoulders.

"Hathaway," he said, clearing his throat uneasily.

The hair did wicked things to boys.

"What's wrong, _Stan_? You're so quiet all of a sudden," I said, looking up at him with wide, innocent eyes.

With a shake of his head, he stammered out, "E-extra credit. You do things for me, I-I'll give you points to raise your grade."

"What do you want me to do?" I asked. I leaned over the desk, teasing him with a glimpse of my cleavage. And oh, he was eating it up.

"Hathaway, you'd better cut it out," he said.

"Or what? You'll _punish_ me?" I smiled naughtily.

"Hathaway, stop that," he warned, his voice a low growl.

Holy hell, I was really getting to him, wasn't I? Funny thing though, I kinda liked that I could get him all hot and bothered.

Truth be told, he wasn't the _worst_ looking guy around here, and he couldn't be that much older than Dimitri. Maybe needed a brow wax, but I could tell he had a tight body underneath those snug clothes of his. And from our brief interactions this afternoon, I knew he could be alright sometimes. In fact, I was certain he had a heart somewhere in there, even if it was black and shriveled. He'd once given me a hug, at my _molnija_ ceremony last winter. It had been shocking at the time.

"Or else what?" I said, unzipping my hoodie to reveal more of the black cami I had on underneath.

"Or else you'll get more than you bargained for," he said roughly, his forehead beading with sweat. He brought his arm up to dab at the drops with his sleeve. That was when I noticed the tent in his pants.

I'd never felt more powerful.

"Is it me, or is it getting hot in here?" I asked as I removed my hoodie, letting it fall somewhere behind me. Stan's eyes flashed, and he abruptly got to his feet. The fast movement startled me, as did the predatory look in his eyes. "What, you can't take a joke?" I asked, inching back slightly.

"Too late now, Hathaway," he said, trapping me between himself and the desk. "I've just decided what you can do for me."

That sexy, playful feeling vanished now that I'd disturbed some kind of Stan-beast, and I recognized that the power had shifted to him. With his broad, encroaching shoulders, he easily blocked my only escape.

"What if I say no?" I asked, swallowing a gulp.

"You won't."

I didn't.

He backed me up into his desk behind me, picking me up by my ass and putting me on the table. My hand accidentally swung out and knocked a bunch of graded assignments onto the floor. I was breathing rapidly, staring up at him as he loomed over me like a bear. I still wasn't sure about this, wasn't sure if he was just messing with me despite the bulge at his hips.

All of a sudden his mouth was on my mine and I could taste coffee on his breath. It jarred me at first, like I was suddenly outside my body and this wasn't actually happening, but then I kissed him back as eagerly as he was kissing me. It still felt weird to be making out with Stan, the teacher I hated. But he was surprisingly good at it.

One of his large hands came down and cupped under my breast. The other went to my waist. My own hands had found their way around his neck, shockingly, in an attempt to get him to kiss me deeper. He invited himself in, parting my lips easily with his tongue. The bristles on his chin were a little rough on my cheek. I wanted to tell him he needed to shave, but he kept my mouth busy.

I finally pulled away to catch my breath. Stan's fingers were all twisted up in my waist-length hair. "Is this what you want? You want me to…"

A moment's hesitation, then he said, "Yes."

I sucked in a breath, surprised by his answer, though I don't know the reason for that since I'd been teasing him just minutes ago. Shouldn't I have expected this? I felt a little uneasy, though kissing him had felt great.

"I'm sure you've done this with lots of boys," he said as he laid his heavy hands on the tops of my thighs, pinching and rubbing through my jeans.

"N-no," I denied, feeling my face get hot in admitting this to my _teacher_. And it was true. I'd never done it before. Nothing beyond heavy make-out sessions. Well, there was that time with Dimitri, when I'd been a couple of breaths and a few pieces of clothing away from giving myself to him. But ultimately, I'd never gone all the way.

"Surely that can't be right," he said with a wry smile.

"I'm… still a virgin," I confessed shyly.

"_Virgin_?" he said, forming his mouth around the sound as if it was some foreign word he'd never spoken. "I never would have guessed."

"Nice to know my teachers think I'm a skank," I said, folding my arms over my chest.

He gently tugged my arms away and let his own wrap around me, rubbing under the swells of my breasts. I tensed slightly at his touch when his thumbs rolled over my nipples through my clothing. "I don't think that. It's just… you have this confidence around members of the opposite sex. And your body is… desirable… to say the least." He wet his lips with his tongue when he said the word _desirable_, and I noticed his labored breathing now as he watched the movement of his thumbs on me.

I bit my bottom lip and held my breath. The way he was touching me was starting to affect me in ways I hadn't yet experienced with anyone else. I've touched myself before, and it always felt great, but it's different when you let someone else do it to you. It can be a little scary.

"Little Miss Attitude rendered speechless?" he taunted, an almost-growl deep in his throat, his teeth bared slightly. He didn't need to be Strigoi for me to see him grow fangs.

I scowled at his teasing and crossed my arms over my chest again. He smiled playfully, tugging them away and returned to rubbing me through my clothes. "Here's the deal," he began, his voice laced with gravel. "I want you."

I'd been wanted by a lot of people, but they never got me. "What makes you think you can have me?"

Well, judging by the way he stood between my thighs, clearly he could have me any way he wanted, but I wasn't about to tell him that.

"What I'm willing to offer you in return."

I snorted. "Did you learn that one in your teacher's handbook?"

"Hathaway… Rose. This goes against everything this school is about," he warned. "But you're a risk taker, aren't you? Above the rules?"

"Usually it's just a complete disregard of them," I shrugged.

"Exactly." He played with a strand of my hair by my breast, twirling it through his fingers as I thought it over, weighing what I wanted against what Stan wanted – my virginity, it turns out. Honestly, who was it going to hurt if I said yes? It's not like he could get me pregnant.

At that, I nodded slightly in compliance, and Stan was all over me.

He roughly tugged at my shirt and bunched it up over my breasts, pulling my bra down so that my boobs came spilling out. Stan lost his face in them for a moment, as if he was testing out new pillows for his bed or something. I slipped my arms out of the loops of my bra straps and he reached around to unhook the clasp, letting it fall wherever. His hot mouth surrounded one of my nipples, making me gasp in surprise as he laved me with his tongue. "God, you got a hot little body," he moaned. I shivered as his tongue flicked and his lips pulled at my nipple. He used his free hand to stroke my other breast as he continued to tease me with his tongue and his teeth. "These are perfect," he said, cupping them and then tasting each one.

No denying, his mouth felt awesome. Heat pooled between my thighs, and if he hadn't been standing in the way of them, I'd have been rubbing them together out of desperation for something more. It made me wonder what could possibly come next…

I found out when he reached for my waist, struggling to undo my jeans. When finally he got the button free, he hooked his fingers into the back of my pants, leaving a playful pinch on my ass. Then he yanked my jeans down with my underwear, running his hands up my legs, in between my thighs where I was soaking wet.

"Naughty girl," he said, almost smiling. "This is going to cost you some points off your final grade." He dipped a finger in my slickness, bringing it to his lips to taste. "Mmm," he moaned.

He pressed up close and spread my legs farther apart, dipping two fingers into me, deeper this time. A sound I was unfamiliar with slipped out of me. Stan let out a throaty laugh. "Jesus, you're so goddamn _tight_," he said, scissoring his fingers with the intention of stretching me out. My head lolled back on my shoulders as my hips shifted at his palm. The stretching was becoming uncomfortable. I felt him leaning closer, pressing his lips against my collarbone and leaving a trail of sloppy kisses up my neck. "I can't wait to get in you," he whispered by my ear, and my skin flushed hot and cold.

Gently, he pushed a third digit into me. His fingers curled up, as if he was trying to push his way out through my bellybutton. I shrieked in surprise at the intense shock of pleasure that flashed through me. Stan grinned devilishly and pressed harder, making me squirm and arch my back. His thumb clamped onto the top of my sex, rubbing hard and fast over my clit. My elbows grew weak and I whimpered pathetically as Stan's skilled fingers worked me into a frantic mess.

I began to feel a building pressure burning up my thighs, wondering how to let it go, when suddenly… his fingers were gone.

"Hey!" I practically screamed wanting – _needing_ – his fingers back where they'd been. To finish what he'd started.

But Stan ignored my protests. He gripped me by the ass and pulled me up near the edge of the desk. At first I didn't understand what he had planned, until he got down on his knees and looped his arms around my hips, slinging my legs over his shoulders.

Stan palmed my thighs, splitting them open to get at my slit with his tongue. "Are you gonna give me an A?" I teased, realizing he never intended to leave me to fend for myself now that he'd gotten me all worked up.

"We'll discuss your grade later," he mumbled just before he sucked at one of my lips, pulling it into his mouth. The stubble on his chin lightly scratched at the insides of my thighs. It made me think of Dimitri and how smooth his chin would feel between my legs. I shifted my hips, wanting to get closer and farther away at the same time. It didn't matter how good it felt… he was still Stan, my scary instructor.

"H-hey… I thought we had a deal here," I panted, pulling away even more. He gazed up at me from between my legs and god how I wished he was Dimitri instead.

He looped his arms around my legs, gripping my hips a little tighter than I liked as he forced me to keep still. His lips were back where they'd been a moment ago, sucking my fleshy bits into his mouth. I moaned and dropped my head back, giving into the fight, deciding that what he was doing felt better than how much he repulsed me.

"Mmn," he sighed as he continued to lick and suck at me.

His tongue suddenly sank into me and I cried out. Stan's fingers pinched my thighs roughly and my cry was bitten off in a hiss of pain. "Not too loud," he mumbled before his flexible muscle plunged into me again.

"Ohh," I moaned in an effort to keep from screaming. It was much harder to be quiet when I knew I had to be. I covered my mouth with my hands, biting my fingers to stifle my cries. "Stan!" I gasped, happy to endure whatever he pleased.

I noticed Stan slip a hand into his pants, grip himself and begin to stroke his length. But I couldn't pay attention for much longer as a waterfall of pleasure suddenly unleashed itself over me. My thighs clamped around Stan's head like a vise as everything from my toes to the tips of my breasts tingled.

Coherence took a moment to find me. "That… that was…"

Stan stood before me, looking pleased as ever as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. His cock strained in his pants, and with flimsy arms, I grasped him by the hips and pulled him forward. He took possession of my mouth as he pressed himself into the cradle of my thighs, his bulge straining for my core through the material of his trousers. Wanting in.

"Lean back," he said. I settled my weight on my elbows, weak as they were, and struggled to see as he stood in the space between my legs and unzipped his pants. He pulled himself out, the tip of his cock plump and red. His erection was longer and thicker than I'd expected. My heart flew into my throat as he grasped my hips and pulled me closer to him, letting his pants fall low on his ass. Stan folded my legs up into my stomach so that my knees were almost touching my chin. The head of his cock brushed against my lips, up and down my slit to coat himself with my juices. "This might hurt," he warned as he finally began to feed his cock to my hungry, swollen lips.

I tried to relax myself as much as possible. It was a tight fit and it hurt like a mother fucker when he finally breached the thin membrane that kept me a virgin. "That's it," Stan sighed. "Almost there," he said, and I was shocked to think that he could go any deeper. I gasped aloud when I felt the full length of him in me. I'd taken every inch. "You really are a strong girl, aren't you?" he murmured, rubbing the outside of my thighs gently as he allowed me to adjust to his size. "Didn't even cry." He lightly smacked my butt where he'd just been rubbing. "God, you're so fucking tight," he groaned as he reared his hips back to push into me again.

He hit so deep inside that I wanted to scream. And the feeling just continued as Stan bent himself over the desk, guiding my legs around his waist as he thrust harder. His hands went up my back and held tight to my shoulders, securing me against his solid chest as his lower half worked against me.

I couldn't believe that we were doing this, but I was so high on the feel of him moving in me that I didn't care. Something nagged at the back of my mind, something that said that I should've waited to be with someone I loved. I should've waited to do this with Dimitri. But my body wasn't saying no. My body wanted Stan right now.

I gasped as Stan hoisted one of his knees onto the desk, the subtle change of position nearly making me scream. The sound was already halfway out when Stan crashed his lips upon me, devouring my mouth with need and a need to keep me quiet. I couldn't help but whine into his mouth with the way he made me feel deliriously helpless, desperate for more. He ground into me with a fierce urgency, his fists rooted to the desk by my head. I held on tight to his forearms as he moved on top of me, locking my ankles at the curve of his ass as every thrust of his hips pushed us closer to the edge, eliciting small whimpers from me and guttural moans from him…

I latched onto his neck with my teeth like some kind of vampire as my walls gripped his cock; Stan's hands clamped onto my ass so hard he was sure to leave marks. He growled as he came, muffling the sound in my neck, his body stiffening to the point of breaking and then collapsing completely on top of me, dispelling whatever breath I had left.

It was all over. We spent a couple minutes catching our breaths, Stan's hands combing the sweaty hair away from my eyes and giving me one last slow, languorous kiss. He withdrew his length from me and tucked himself back into his pants before ripping a few sheets of paper towel to wipe me up.

"You don't have to do that," I said, wincing as the rough paper swept over my overly sensitized flesh.

"Sorry," he grunted, licking the paper to dampen it.

"Stan, it's okay," I said, stopping his hands. "Just hand me my clothes." I hopped off the desk, nearly losing my footing, and felt our combined wetness drip down my leg. That was pretty gross and I figured I'd head straight to the shower once I got out of here. My legs were still wobbly from everything Stan had done to me, and I used his shoulders to keep myself up as I stepped into my underwear and jeans. He'd unhooked my bra and it dangled loosely on the corner of one of his drawers. I stuffed it into the pocket of my hoodie, hoping nobody would notice.

"So… I'll get back to you on that assignment," he said now that I was all covered up. I guessed the fun was over.

I regarded him silently as he began to gather up papers that had strewn all over the floor, getting back into routine as if none of this had happened. As if we hadn't just been fucking on his desk. "You say you don't hate me," I began. "But how come you're always so hard on me all the time?"

"I'm hard on you because I want you to try harder," he said, shuffling papers. "I want you to graduate. I want you to be a great guardian." He stood, placing the small stack of papers on the desk and scratched faintly at the bite I'd left in his neck.

I almost couldn't comprehend seeing this side of Stan. His tormenting of me in class was his way of showing me he cared about my education, that he believed in my skills and wanted to hone them to the best of their ability…

That he didn't hate me.

* * *

Things were still a little rocky between us, even after the events of that afternoon in detention.

"HATHAWAY!" Stan barked from the front of the class a week later, pointing angrily at the door. "Go wait in the hall!"

I supposed it would always be that way.


End file.
